Last kids standing
by psychichusky
Summary: calamitous is back but with the help of yoo yee and beautiful gorgous. will jimmy and the gang stop him this time or is all humanity doomed? written by ash and kev. small romance. JC. with some sci-fi.read kevins story its called the future of the earth.S
1. prolonge

_**Ash: hey everyone. Its ash aka magic tink 101. now today my brother KB will be writing this story with me. His real name is Kevin. But I call him kev.**_

_**Kev: she never calls me kev.**_

_**Ash: so wat maybe I'll start.**_

_**Kev: what ever.**_

_**Ash: anyway here is another story. Its jimmy neutron. It's a sci-fi. We own nothing but...**_

_**Kev: but this story.**_

_**Ash: and the ideas/fantasies. And all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. HAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**Kev: yalp**_

_**Ash: oooookkkkkkkkkk. On to the story.**_

_**LAST KIDS STANDING**_

_** PROLONGE**_

George W. Bush was sitting at his desk in the oval office. He looks at all the papers on his desk.

"oh its going to be a good day today." He said sarcastically. Suddenly he looks up and sees a young lady with short black hair and large green eyes. She was wearing a black halter top and black jeans with stiletto heal.

"hello." She said.

"well hel..." but he was cut off by yoo yee pinching the nerve between the neck and shoulder that made a person go to sleep.

"yes I have done it. Me yoo yee have knocked out the president of the united states of America. Lets see the chosen one do that!" yoo yee said.

"yes yes well done. Now I have to get out of this air vent." Said a unseen voice. Then you see two small legs hang out of the ceiling. "oh dear I seem to be in a large problem." Then with an annoyed face yoo yee kicks the wall making the ceiling shake and Prof. calamitous came falling down and hit the ground. "oh my tail bone." He said.

"oh suck it up! Just get that robot of yours out of that cube you stole off that small boy with the huge head." Said beautiful gorgeous.

"Oh all right" He said and then presses a button and out comes a robot that looks like the president. Along with the robot a remote popped out of the cube. He grabbed the remote and pressed the big red button. When he did the top of the robot split in half revealing a bunch of lights and buttons.

"now my plan is in progress. I fimbar calamitous will rule the world!"


	2. Chapter 1

Ash: yay now for chapter 1

**Ash: yay now for chapter 1!**

**Kev: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!**

**Ash: oooooookkkkkkkkkkk. Anyways anything u want to say to the readers kev?**

**Kev: no. I don't want to say anything.**

**Ash: you talk to proper.**

**Kev: stop!**

**Ash: wat eve. Any way we don't own nuttin...**

**Kev: but our heads.**

**Ash: ok I would have said something different but its you speaking it so anyway we use flames to fuel my flame thrower! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kev: on with the show!**

"NO NO NO NONO NO!" said Eustace strych throwing a fit while being taken by the house arrest people.

"yes strych and next time you try to steal from me remember about my security system and my dog." Said jimmy. Luckily Eustace didn't get the N men packets jimmy had hidden away. Jimmy looked over at his friends.

"neutron why in gods name did you keep the n-men packets!?" cindy asked.

"you never know we might need them again." Jimmy replied. Then a man in a dark suit walked up to jimmy.

"james neutron?" the man asked.

"that's me." Jimmy said.

" well on behalf of the president of the united states I welcome you and your friends to come to the white house to receive a reward for saving the world once again." He told the gang.

"the president wants to give _me _a reward?! Pukin' plutos this is the best thing ever."

"nerdbomb's getting an award! What about us! We helped too!" cindy yelled in protest.

"you are all getting an award. Now come along. The jet is waiting."

"j-j-j-JET! OH MY GOD JIMMY WE GET TO GO ON A JET AND SEE THE PRESIDNET." Said the overly hyper sheen.

"I don't know jimmy. I might be allergic to the clouds." Carl complained

"so your allergic to water?" jimmy asked tiredly.

"um...um...i might be allergic to the gasoline!"

"oh just shut up weezer! We're going on the jet and to DC whether you like it our not! Got it!" cindy yelled.

"y-yes mam."

"ok everyone in the limo." Cindy and jimmy yelled at the same time. Then glared at each other.

**Ash: ok I know its short but we don't quite know how to continue. **

**Kev: 'aw my tail bone' hahaha**

**Ash: you never get tired of that do you?**

**Kev: stop**

**Ash: NEVE! MWAHAHAHA. What? I just had icecream I'm kinda hyper like sheen.**

**Kev: stop being hyper.**

**Ash: what eve. If anyone has any ideas for the next ch. Let me know. Oh and a lil note for my sis mandy. GET ON MESSENGER.**

**Kev:bye**


End file.
